At the present time, electrical kit is tending to ensure the execution of ever more diverse and varied functions or service provisions.
Such is the case in particular when this electrical kit consists of domestic electrical apparatuses referred to as brown goods, such as television receivers, radio receivers, video recorders, hi-fis, or white goods, refrigerators, washing machines of laundry, dishwasher or other type, or electrical apparatuses for the office or for domestic use, such as microcomputers and their peripherals, printers or the like.
For all these apparatuses, which represent a sizeable asset value for each user, the concept of authorization covers not only the concept of authorization of contractual origin for the execution of the function or of the service provision for which each apparatus is intended, but also the concept of authorization of legal origin for the execution of this function or of this service provision in favor of the legal custodian of the relevant apparatus, and not of any intruder who has purloined this apparatus or, as the case may be, the service provision access rights associated with this apparatus.